BX9
BX9 was a Dominican gang of thugs featured prominently in Law & Order: Special Victims Unit. Their crimes range from hate crimes, assault, rape, and murder. History BX9 first came into SVU's crosshairs when they beat and sodomized Ken Randall's fiancé Alejandro Pavel and SVU took the case unofficially. They eventually connected this attack to another and got one of the participants, Cesar, to flip and give up the three gang members who committed the attacks. ( : Learning Curve) They later cross paths with SVU again when they are suspected in the gang-rape of a girl named Avery Capshaw. They round up all the participants in the assault, including her boyfriend Manny Montero. Unfortunately due to circumstances surrounding the rape they have a tough time proving it was rape. It gets even tougher when BX9 stop the entire Capshaw family and beat them within an inch of their lives to intimidate Avery not to testify. Upon further investigation they learn the gang's leader, Carlos Hernandez, killed Manny's brother and uses that as leverage to get him to flip, which works. Hernandez hears about this however and has Manny killed before he can testify in open court. SVU manages to get a break, however, as Hernandez got a call from his girlfriend and confessed to committing the murder to her. With that, they are able to use Manny's testimony to convict him and the remainder of the participants of all charges against them. Each member was sentenced to life imprisonment without possibility of parole in maximum security. ( : Betrayal's Climax) Hernandez was last seen sharing a cell with William Lewis and is later questioned after he escapes. ( : Beast's Obsession) The gang is mentioned to still be in operation after the arrest of several prominent members. They were initially implicated in running an underage sex trafficking ring and but are quickly found to be framed. ( : Manhattan Transfer) During the trial of Gary Munson, a man approaches ADA Barba on the doorsteps of the courthouse during a media frenzy and threatens his life. ( : Intersecting Lives) The man was later identified as Felipe Heredio, a lieutenant of BX9 whose brother Rigo was put away by the SVU for his involvement in Avery Capshaw's gang-rape. A search was conducted at Heredio's residence, but it turned up no sign of Heredio. He is finally tracked down, arrested, and identified by Barba in a lineup. ( : Heartfelt Passages) Known Members *Carlos Hernandez (AKA "O.G.") *Miguel Castillo (AKA "Sandman") *Rigo Heredio *Felipe Heredio *Jesus Montero *Manny Montero *Wilfredo Diaz Known Associates *Cesar *Marisol Pavel Known Victims *2012, New York City, New York: **March 1, the Bronx: Barry Flaco **March 15, Chelsea, Manhattan: Alejandro Pavel **Unknown date and location: Jesus Montero *2014, New York City, New York: **Unknown dates and locations: Rosa Montero **February 2, unknown location: Avery Capshaw **February 4, unknown location: John and Lydia Capshaw **February 5, unknown location: Manny Montero *Unknown dates and locations from 2015 to 2016: Rafael Barba Appearances *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'': **Season 13: "Learning Curve" **Season 15: "Betrayal's Climax" • "Beast's Obsession" **Season 17: "Intersecting Lives" • "Heartfelt Passages" Category:SVU Characters Category:Rapists Category:Murderers Category:Gangs Category:Stalkers Category:Statutory Rapists Category:Characters Based on Real People